Sonic, Sally y yo
by MioSiriban
Summary: Siempre eres puntual con tus regalos navideños, pero en esta ocasión, tú, Amy Rose, sufriste un terrible inconveniente que te pondrá entre la espada y la pared.[REGALO para ViGonz30 por la Actividad Navideña 2016 "Mi Santa Secreto" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Este One-Shot es mi obsequio para ViGonz30. Espero lo disfrutes y feliz navidad!**

 **[...]**

 **Sonic, Sally y yo**

Siempre te ha gustado estar al día, detestas cuando las compras navideñas llegan a hostigarte. No esperas a que los vigésimos días del mes de diciembre te consuman, inclusive compras lo que deseas dar a tus amigos en noviembre. Eres una eriza muy detallista, esa es una de las virtudes que te caracterizan. Es Cream una de tus mejores amigas, la que te acompaña a realizar las compras navideñas.

Ambas salían comiendo helados, del centro comercial de Green Hill Zone. Iban contentas y tranquilas, sí no fuera porque llevaban muchas bolsas encima. Ese día era uno cualquiera del mes de noviembre. Tú especialmente sonreías ampliamente, porque habías elegido lo que, creíste, maravillosos obsequios para el amor de tu vida y tu mejor amiga. Eran unos lindos amuletos de oro, uno tenía la forma de unas estrellas y el otro de corazón. Sabes que no hace falta especificar a quien destinabas cada uno, y sonreíste como una tonta imaginando que luego de ver a Sally muy contenta, Sonic te abrazaría y ¿Por qué no? Te besaría.

—¿Amy? ¡Amy! Oh no es momento de soñar despierta.

—¿Eh? ¿Ah? Lo siento Cream... estoy muy feliz. ¿Crees que les gusten los regalos?

Estabas insegura de ello, pero tratabas de mantenerte positiva ante las reacciones de ese par tan especial para ti. Estás segura que les gustará, aunque por supuesto también llevas contigo obsequios para todos tus amigos; guantes nuevos para Knuckles, un labial de Layla The Cat para Rouge, calcetines para Shadow, auriculares para Tails, lentes oscuros y muy geniales para Silver y unas muñequeras para Blaze... también algunos detalles para el equipo Chaotix y Vainilla.

—Por supuesto que sí amiga.—Ella te sonríe con dulzura, te sientes reconfortada.—Además aún estamos a un mes para navidad, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Asientes y recién empezada la noche, ya en el calor de tu hogar, envolviste los obsequios y los guardaste muy bien. Pensaste por última instancia en las palabras de la conejita; ella tenía razón ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

 **24 de diciembre, un mes más tarde.**

Todos se reunirían en casa de Sonic y Tails para pasar la víspera de navidad, habías escogido un lindo abrigo y un sutil maquillaje. Solo quedaba ir por los regalos, que ya tenían largo tiempo guardados e ir a pasar la velada. Silver y Blaze vendrían por ti, así que procuraste estar prontamente lista. Estabas ordenando los regalos, tenías un ánimo maravilloso. Contaste los regalos, uno por uno, tarareando una cancioncita pegajosa, cuando de repente algo sucedió. Algo no encajaba. Frunciste el ceño buscando una explicación, porque eso no podía ser. Habías dejado todo en orden un mes atrás, estabas con Cream, ambas comieron helados, todo fue tranquilo... todo. Pero no, ahí no se encontraba el amuleto de las estrellas. Creíste que se trató de un error, que seguro estaba entre las frazadas de tu cama o en tu closet, lugar en que estuvieron guardados los regalos ¡Pero no! Nada, buscaste desesperadamente y no encontraste aquel regalo. Te empezabas a hiperventilar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba el amuleto? Pero por más que pensaste y te obligaste a recordar, nada, simplemente ese amuleto no se encontraba ahí.

Buscaste en todos los rincones de tu casa, pero no, en la casita de Amy Rose no hubo ni el rastro. No quedó ningún rincón sin revisar, hasta llegaste a revisar una vez más, y otra, y otra más. La noche avanzaba y te convenciste como pudiste de mantener la calma a trompicones cuando el timbre de tu casita resonó, anunciando la llegada de tus amigos. Ya no había tiempo y trataste de ver una vez, pero efectivamente no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieras. Nada, nada de nada.

—Hola chicos.—Saludaste al abrir la puerta, pero ni miraste al erizo y a la felina en el umbral de la entrada. Mirabas el piso como sí en cualquier momento el amuleto fuera a aparecer.—No puede ser aún no aparece...

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué no aparece Amy?—Miraste a tu amigo albino, la preocupación ocupaba tu rostro. Quisiste en ese momento devolver el tiempo atrás o lo que fuera necesario para recuperar el amuleto.

—No encuentro el obsequio para Sally...

—Qué mal, ¿Buscaste bien?

—Busqué por toda la casa, Blaze. No está aquí... debí haberlo olvidado en el centro comercial...

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a buscarlo! —.Silver te tomó de la muñeca y te llevó fuera, pero las palabras de la gata lila y las tuyas propias lo detuvo.

—¡Silver! Eso fue hace más de un mes ya...

—Además el centro comercial ya está cerrado, tonto.

—Genial ¿Y ahora qué?—Bufó el erizo una vez haberte soltado. Los tres se quedaron pensativos con cierto pesar, pero tú declaraste la decisión final.

—Ya es tarde chicos, lo mejor es... irnos ya.

Tus amigos te miraron una vez más, como insistiendo con sus miradas que aún quedaba esperanza, pero tú les hiciste saber que ya era hora de irse. Te sentiste terrible en todo el camino, porque ahora, o Sonic o Sally no tendrían obsequio. Te mordiste el labio inferior pensando, pensando y pensando. Tenías que tomar una pronta decisión, de cual de los dos tendría que quedarse el amuleto de corazón.

Llegaron y fueron recibidos animosamente por todos los presentes, colocaron los regalos bajo el árbol junto a los del resto y se unieron a las conversaciones y a beber el ponche preparado por Vainilla. De alguna manera lograste despejar un poco tu mente, pero la decisión seguía rondando tu cabeza a la espera. Así fue toda la velada, la cena, las bromas y los chistes que pasaron todos juntos. Miraste a Sonic y a Sally reír juntos en un sofá, y de nuevo el sentimiento que te producía la indecisión te causaba un dolor de estómago no tan directo, pero presente. Le contaste a Cream porqué estabas afligida y ella te hizo reír unos minutos, entonces, tu erizo azulado y la princesa ardilla te abrazaron.

—¡Ames! ¿Cómo estás?—Te saludó Sonic y enrojeciste, pero la voz de Sally te calmó.

—Amy, Amy, Amy no te desharás de mí tan fácil. ¡Ven aquí! Suéltala Sonic es mía.—Exclamó la ardilla y sonreíste a sus palabras, la abrazaste fuerte y de manera juguetona le sacaste la lengua al erizo. Sonic se retiró "ofendido" hacia donde Tails conversaba con los Chaotix y tu mejor amiga y tú se sonrieron como cómplices.—Tonta. ¿Qué tanto piensas? Has estado algo alejada esta noche ¡Anímate es navidad!

—Lo sé Sal. Es que... no te preocupes, la verdad no es nada ¡Uh, bocadillos!

Usaste ese método para escabullirte de los brazos y las preguntas de la ardilla, te escondiste detrás de Vector y suspiraste. ¿Qué debías hacer?

—¡Llego la hora de abrir los regalos!

Oh, no.

Con esas palabras deseaste fervientemente que te tragase la tierra, pensaste en huir del lugar, de hacer cualquier cosa que te hiciera desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Pero no importara nada de tus intentos de mirar a los lados buscando una salida, porque te nombraron entre los primeros obsequios que habían en el árbol, era el que Tails tenía para ti. Así que sin remedio tuviste que pasar en frente, las manos te sudaban, estabas muy nerviosa. Quienes se dieron cuenta lo atribuyeron, en efecto, a la vergüenza de recibir un regalo. Lo que no era común en ti por supuesto. Era un lindo abrigo rosa y lo agradeciste abrazando al zorrito de dos colas y durante ese abrazo tus ojos repararon en unos jade que miraban alegres la escena. Y te sonrió y levantó su pulgar, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez para ti. Luego te atraparon los felices ojos azules de tu mejor amiga, que también lucía muy feliz esa noche. Te mordiste el labio inferior y miraste al piso, recibiste tus regalos y luego, le tocaría a Knuckles. Entre tus regalos, buscaste con afán el que Sally compró para ti y el de Sonic... La ardilla te dio unos lindos aretes verdes y Sonic un collar muy precioso, con un dije del rostro de un erizo similar a él. Sonreíste, pero, sin remedio finalmente decidiste. Rara vez Sonic te daba algún presente así de bonito, pero claro que te encantaba cuando lo hacía... Sin embargo, tú siempre le dabas algo, por simple que fuera. Siempre. ¿Una vez que no lo hicieras, no sería malo, verdad? Después de todo Sal procuraba ser puntual y detallista contigo.

Así que lo decidiste.

Sally pasó a abrir sus regalos y de tu parte, recibió un amuleto de corazón. Pareció maravillada y su expresión te lleno el pecho de alegría. Se abrazaron fuertemente entre risas contagiadas por el grupo.

Pero luego Sonic abrió sus regalos, todos, de parte de cada uno de los allí presentes, que esperaban ver que regalos habían para el erizo más sonado del lugar. Todo fue tranquilo. Y a ti la culpa te aplastaba, más aún, cuando tras recibir todos sus regalos Sonic frunció el ceño. Parecía buscar y buscar algo muy importante entre todos los regalos, y al no encontrar, te miró. Y aunque no te miró mal de ninguna manera, sus ojos te parecieron dagas que se incrustaron en ti sin piedad.

Claro que él no lo podía creer.

Siempre lo preferiste y ahora, preferiste a tu mejor amiga por sobre él.

Notaste su decepción, jurabas que más de uno lo notó también. Los chicos, comenzaron a murmurar, pues fuiste la única que no le dio un regalo y tus regalos hacia Sonic siempre estaban de primeros. Nadie lo podía creer y decir verdad ni siquiera tu misma. La noche continuó con música, comida, bebidas y conversaciones. Pero no entre él y tú, él parecía distante, no molesto, pero sí evidentemente decepcionado.

Sally y tú hablaban animadas sobre su último viaje hacia una isla desolada. Tú la escuchabas, pero solo por partes, porque tus ojos se perdían mirando al erizo cuando éste estaba distraído. Y la princesa se daría cuenta.

—Y bien, ¿Por qué fue?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Amy Rose no le dio absolutamente nada a Sonic el erizo. No sé tú, pero empiezo a creer que cambiaron a mi mejor amiga.—Añadió un poco de diversión a sus últimas palabras, pero tu leve sonrisa fue tan decaída que la seriedad apoderó a Sally.—¿Qué pasó Amy? Sé que Sonic sería el primero al que le darías algo...

—Cuando fui de compras, compré dos amuletos.—Te decidiste a contarle todo.—Uno era para ti y el otro para Sonic... pero, perdí uno de ellos. Me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde...

—Oh Amy no me hubiera molestado sí...

—¡No! Es... ¿Sabes Sal? Creo que es justo, Sonic no suele ser muy detallista conmigo y...

—Pero sé que cuando lo es lo hace con todo el cariño que te tiene.

Ouch.

Golpe bajo.

Una vez más tu mirada y la de él chocaron, y te dolió. Un pequeño dolorcito en el pecho. Eso no podía seguir de esa manera, bebiste el ponche en tu mano y le avisaste a Sally que ya volvías.

Te levantaste decidida y caminaste hasta donde él hablaba con Tails y Knuckles, tenías que hablarle cuanto antes y tu urgencia se mezclaba con tus nervios. Pero los arriaste dentro de ti. Y respiraste profundo, a espalda de él, tu mano derecha la posaste sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Se dio vuelta y te miró, un poco sorprendido. Tails y Knuckles, se apartaron con excusas absurdas y obvia incomodidad, el zorrito empujando al equidna por delante. Sonic no apartaba sus ojos de ti, ni cuando soltaste una risita tonta con la actitud de sus amigos.

—Dime Amy.

—Yo... Quiero que sepas porque no te di nada. No sabes cuán culpable me siento, Sonic.

—Tranquila, yo no te he dado regalos siempre. Hasta los he olvidado en tu cumpleaños.—Apretaste tus labios entre sí y miraste hacia un lado.

—Sí, pero a mí me gusta dártelos... Es que, compré uno para ti y otro para Sally y perdí el de ella y...

—Amy, entiendo. Tranquila.

Te sonrió confortándote y de repente te sentiste la más tonta del lugar, pero no fue por mucho, él se acercó y te besó una de tus mejillas que de hecho se tornaron rosas. Tu corazón retumbaba hasta en tus oídos, una felicidad te inundó y miraste fascinada al erizo.

—Sonic...

—A veces hablas más de lo que deberías.—Dijo con cálida sonrisa.—Por cierto, feliz navidad Ames.

La música se convirtió en algo lento y muy suave, Tails se paró en medio de la sala como sí fuera un anfitrión (bien, de hecho lo era) y todos los allí presentes centraron su atención en él, entonces Sally se acercó a ti y Sonic.

—Su atención por favor.—Dijo, con un tono que los hizo reír pues parecía un galán.—Creo que hace falta mover un poco el esqueleto esta noche, así que DJ Knuckles...—La música se intensificó y miraste por un segundo a Knuckles en la zona de la música controlando el volumen.—¡Saquen una pareja y a bailar!

La primera pareja de baile, fueron Vector y Vainilla, les siguió Cream que tomó a Tails riéndose divertida, Silver que ruborizado pidió una pieza a Blaze y así fueron llegando cada quién... Entonces, el erizo te miró. Los ojos jade aumentaron el bombeo de tu corazón, pero viste que sus ojos también repararon en tu mejor amiga que se hallaba a tu lado.

—Señoritas; ¿Me conceden esta pieza?—Sally y tú sonrieron y los tres, juntos, riendo por tonterías como buenos amigos que eran, se tomaron de las manos y se unieron a la parejas.

Después de todo... ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

 **...**

 **¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**


End file.
